


Our Christmas Tree

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: John comes home to find his clever boys had made a tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



John slowly opened the motel room door not wanting to face his boys. He forgot that he promised Dean that he would bring them home a Christmas tree. He managed to make it to the Christmas tree lot twenty minutes after they closed. He had looked behind the fence hoping there would be at least one decent one left. There wasn't a single twig that was worth him hauling his ass over the fence to grab.

As he stepped into the room he grinned at the boy's antics.  
Someone, It had to have been Dean drew a tree on one of the bed sheets and tacked it to the wall. They were taping _ornaments_ to the tree. He assumed they were ornaments they were lopsided circles that they had colored with interesting patterns.

"Mewwy Cwismiss me an Dean made a twee." Sammy yelled when he spotted him in the room. 

"It was nothing. I thought it would make him happy." Dean explained as he ruffled little Sammy's hair. 

"A tree that nice is a reason to celebrate. Why don't we go grab some food and a whole pie to eat right here with it." John told them as he grabbed their jackets.  
His afternoon may have been crap, but his night was improving. 


End file.
